1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heat exchangers and more particularly to a solar energy heat exchanger utilizing a modular mobile device.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
With the reduction in the supply of fossil fuel and the resulting increased cost of such fuel, other sources of energy are being sought for heating purposes. One such source of energy which is well known in the art, is of course solar energy. Solar energy heat exhangers have therefore been available which convert the energy obtained from the sun's rays making them useful for heating purposes and mechanical motion. Most of the prior art solar energy heat exchangers employ large flat installations which can receive large amounts of the sun rays. Because of the inefficient conversion ratio of the sun's energy to heat, the receiving area is made large to compensate for such inefficiency. However, because of such large receiving areas, in order to utilize such heat exhangers there is required extensive modifications to existing structures with the necessity of utilizing large portions of such structures for the heat exhanger and resulting high cost of installation. While the flat panel method is required to capture the sun's energy, even such systems are not fully efficient since secondary heat is wasted in such heat exchangers. Additionally, most known heat exchangers are permanent installations and cannot be moved to accommodate smaller areas or changed circumstances.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a parabolic solar energy heat exchanger which avoids the aforementioned problems of prior art systems.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a solar energy heat exchanger using a parabolic housing to provide greater efficiencies.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a solar energy heat exchanger utilizing a transparent front plate which can serve as a windowpane as well as serving as the receiver for the heat exchanger.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a solar energy heat exchanger which can be easily moved and is modular in form so as to permit cascading of a number of such heat exchangers.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a solar energy heat exchanger which can use the sun's rays to heat a fluid flowing within the system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a solar energy heat exchanger having a main tube flowing as well as secondary tubes, such that the main tube can provide the heating for a dwelling and the secondary tubes provide the hot water for such dwelling.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a solar energy heat exchanger which can be used to provide heat for the heating system of the dwelling through radiation and conduction means, as well as localized heating of the surrounding area by convection means.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a solar energy heat exchanger which can be easily assembled on site without the need of skilled installers.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a solar energy heat exchanger which can be used either in conjunction with a liquid such as water, or a gas such as air.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a solar energy heat exchanger which can easily interconnect to a standard heating system existing within a dwelling.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a parabolic solar heat exhanger which is simple in construction, economic in manufacture, and efficient in use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a solar energy heat exchanger wherein saturated steam conditions are ascertained due to concentration onto the focal tube of sun's rays and reflected. Saturated steam can be used as a working medium to operate a compressor which in turn can operate refrigeration or air conditioning equipment. This is the cooling aspect of the invention which will permit on a 100.degree. day utilization of the sun's rays for cooliing an entire dwelling whereas current methods must utilize inefficient fossil fuel plants to transmit electricity to operate air conditioning to withdraw heat generated on a summer's day.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention, will, in part, be pointed out with particularity, and will, in part, become obvious from the following more detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which form as integral part thereof.